Once upon a Oneshot
by Aegis-Story
Summary: A series of various oneshots, all disconnected. Contains ships of all kinds. Randomly updated. Latest entry is a White Rose fluff. Enjoy!
1. White Rose: fluff

Weiss groaned in protest as her body tried to force her awake. She tried squeezing her eyes shut even further, but that didn't work. She tried burying her face in her pillow in order to block out all light, but that only caused to suffocate her. With a furious sigh she rolled over onto her back.

Having given up on sleep for the time being, Weiss opened her eyes. At first she could hardly see a thing unless she looked out the window, and even then it was difficult due to the lack of moon and stars. Her mouth twisted into the slight frown as she realized she had to pee.

"Dust be damned." She muttered under her breath, throwing the covers off of herself. She made sure to check if her nightgown was riding up her body; the last time it had Ruby hadn't been able to stop blushing for weeks whenever she saw her.

As she was going through the process of this it occurred to her that in this poor light no one would even notice. As soon as that thought left, the sound of Ruby's snoring caught her ears. The heiress shook her head as she left the usually comfortable bed and headed for the bathroom.

Once in there, it didn't take her long to deal with her business. With the bathroom light on she could also see things, allowing her to notice that her hair was a mess when she checked the mirror. "Oh well. I'll fix it tomorrow…" She told herself, cleaning up and then flicking the light off.

As she opened the bathroom door, it creaked.

It was only a small sound, one that not even Weiss would have heard in her sleep, and she was pretty well known for being a light sleeper.

But she knew that any sound in the dorm at night would awaken the brunette. Sure enough, the sound of sheets being rustled and a slight swaying sound signaled the alertness of Ruby. "Ehhhhh?" Ruby whispered, a question as to who was out there in the perpetual darkness. Weiss was silent, hoping maybe Ruby would just go back to sleep.

No such luck.

A bright light flashed over her, causing the heiress to recoil and cringe at the sudden assault on her delicate eyes. "Weiss? What are you doing?" Ruby asked, sitting cross legged on her bed.

Weiss sighed, collecting herself. "I had to use the bathroom. I'm sorry for waking you." She muttered, trudging back to her bed. The light followed her.

"Oh, no biggy!" Ruby assured her. Weiss flopped down onto her bed and rolled lazily into the covers, shutting her eyes and testing her luck.

"Sooo…" Ruby started. There was a moment of silence where Weiss hoped. Oh, did she ever hope. She hoped more than anyone had ever hoped in their life. "Still tired?" Came the high pitched voice of Ruby Rose. Apparently Weiss hadn't hoped enough.

"Yes, Ruby, I'm still-" She paused as she realized that the light was now on her. Again. She opened her eyelids and sighed, desperately praying for some patience. She loved the girl to death, but sometimes Ruby was just insufferable. "Ruby, I'm still tired."

"Oh." Came the reply. There was a moment of silence until Weiss looked up at Ruby, who has hanging half upside down with a flashlight suspended in the air directed at Weiss. The sat there looking at each other in silence for what must have been two minutes. Finally Weiss realized she would have to ask the obvious question.

"Could you please turn the light off?" She asked as calmly as possible, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

"O-oh!" Ruby sat upright on her bed and flicked the light off. Weiss sighed, exhausted, and laid back in the pillows. "So, Weiss…"

The heiress gripped the sheets of her bed tight. If she didn't she had the feeling she would somehow levitate up to Ruby in order to smack her senseless. "What now, Ruby?"

"I kind of had a nightmare." The brunette murmured quickly, barely loud enough for Weiss to hear it.

"So? Go back to sleep."

"But I caaaan't!" Ruby protested, much to Weiss' severe late night anger.

"Why not, Ruby?" Weiss huffed, prepared to go into a tyrannic rage.

"Because it involved you." Ruby muttered. The heiress' anger was suddenly washed away with curiosity.

"What do you mean it involved me?"

Ruby sighed, her head suddenly appearing upside down once again. "Can I come down?" She asked hopefully, and Weiss considered saying no for a moment.

"I suppose so." She agreed, making room for the brunette as she came down from her top bunk and parked herself on Weiss'. "Now, lets get on with this nightmare business so I can sleep." In truth the sleepiness had passed over her. That didn't mean she wanted to spend the rest of the night awake with Ruby, as enjoyable as that may be someday.

The brunette nodded, clearing her throat most unlady like. "So, uhm. We were kind of fighting Grimm and stuff. But it was in Beacon. I don't know how it happened. Anyhow, it was just me and you, we were trapped alone in this damn place trying to find a way out." Ruby shook her head, furrowing her brow. "I don't remember when it happened, but we got separated at some point."

"That doesn't seem too scary, really…" Weiss interjected, a little mystified when she noticed her pale Ruby seemed. Maybe it was just the lack of light in the room.

"You weren't there." Ruby pointed out, and Weiss saw her point. Nightmares were nightmares, regardless of how scary they seemed after they happened. "Anyhow, it was kind of scary being all alone. I was wandering the halls with Crescent Rose, calling out your name and getting no answer. It was always dark wherever the Grimm were, so it was dark everywhere, really." The brunette visibly shuddered.

Weiss was in mild shock. This was Ruby. She wasn't the kind to be scared of Grimm.

"There was this one room where a really big Ursa was sleeping in the doorway, blocking me from entering. That room sticks out the most to me, actually. Anyhow, I took out the Ursa and entered the room."

"And saw what?" Weiss asked when Ruby passed, prompting the brunette to hurry along.

"I saw you. Except you weren't… You weren't really you anymore. More like a mangled corpse." Ruby finished quietly. Weiss was silent as she thought about it. Nightmares were usually called nightmares because of how real they seemed. She could only imagine what that must have been like.

Sure, she had had her fair share of nightmares, but this was a lot more different on a much more personal level. Ruby hadn't been scared of being all alone because of the Grimm, she was scared of being alone because that meant she didn't know if Weiss was okay or not.

"Weiss," Ruby started, pulling Weiss out of her deep thinking, "When we graduate and everything… Do you think we'll still be partners?"

The heiress smiled warmly, staring adoringly at her almost four year partner and one year lover, realizing despite the lack of sleep how much she loved this insufferable brat. Again. "Ruby, there is not a chance I'd let you go out to fight Grimm on your own, not after telling me about a dream like that." Weiss told her softly.

"Good." Ruby muttered, stretching out her arms behind her head. "Anyhow, sorry. I guess I'll head back up now." She said, moving to stand up.

"Not a chance!" Weiss snapped, grabbing the back of Ruby's oversized shirt and hauling her back. "I'm cold because you kept me up too long. You're staying down here tonight, and I don't care what you have to say about it."

Ruby nodded in complete agreement, crawling under the covers with Weiss. They settled into a spooning position, both feeling slightly more comfortable with the other's arms around them after they realized the symbolism in Ruby's nightmare.

As Weiss drifted off to sleep, quicker than she would have had Ruby not been here with her, she heard the brunette whisper "I love you". It was faint, hushed and heavy with the drowsiness of sleep. The heiress could have even been wrong for all she knew.

Still, with the last few seconds of consciousness that still remained to her, Weiss mouthed the words back, not knowing if any sound had even escaped her lips.

* * *

><p><strong> I literally don't even know. Like, merp. I just felt the need to write this tonight. Is FAR from a great piece, but I thought it was cute enough. <strong>

**Anyhow, I'm just going to drop this here for your White Rose reading pleasures. **


	2. Arkos: Drama

**Alright. So, don't hate me. This was my first EVER attempt at Arkos; I'm not even a real fan of it. This was more for a friend who I felt like writing for. So I did. Anyhow, I did enjoy writing this and kind of like how it turned out. I hope you Arkos fans don't come looking for my head! As always, do enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A oneshot about Arkos. Jaune has some grief and it leads to a difficult time for them both while they go to replace some guards in a new town named Chapel just outside of Vale's borders.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pyrrha grinned excitedly as the small town of Chapel came into view, offering her a new sight other than the identical trees that lined the path her and Jaune rode on. It had been founded by a small community comprised of a group of people looking to further expand the land humans controlled, a cause which they were succeeding at. "Jaune, look! We're almost there!"<p>

Her companion, tired and aching from the long ride, smiled in return. "Yeah, I saw." Pyrrha continued to happily beam as they approached the budding town, looking forward to seeing more of the place.

* * *

><p>As their horses passed the colorful 'Welcome to Chapel!' sign, Jaune stretched and groaned. It had been a fourteen hour trek from Vale to here, and he was absolutely done. Or at least he would be if he had the choice. "Pyrrha, do you think we could maybe schedule this mission for another time?" He wondered hopefully, his mind playfully reminding him of the nasties out in the wilderness.<p>

"Mm-mm." She replied, shaking her head no. "These people are doing their job, we have to do ours. As Huntresses!"

Jaune pouted, the insult flying right over his head. "Jobs are hard, though." He grumbled.

"Unlike you." Pyrrha stated quickly, wondering if that made any sense afterwards.

"Pyrrha, really?." He asked, his face a dark crimson. Recently he had had problems in the bedroom. It wasn't due to a medical issue; he was just terrified of the surroundings. Sex in the middle of a Grimm infested canyon wasn't really his idea of a 'Good time'. In fact it was a rather bad time.

"Really. You need to loosen up, eh?" Pyrrha grinned, pleased with herself. She was on a rather nice roll right now. Despite her current insult tirade against Jaune, she was still keeping an interested eye on the town. It was still pretty small, despite existing for about two years now. Trying to build itself so far away from Vale was certainly a difficult task though.

As she looked upon the buildings lining the straight street mostly devoid of people, she couldn't help but admire it all. It took a lot of determination to get this far.

"Hey, how bad do you think it is out there?" Jaune asked her, referring to the Chapel's surrounding forest. The two were here to go guard the border for a few weeks while the normal defenders were busy recovering in the residential infirmary. It couldn't really be called a hospital, after all.

Pyrrha thought for a moment, remembering all she had heard about it while researching the place. "It probably won't be too bad. I mean, you know. All that happened to the other guys was the-"

"Grimm. Grimm happened to them." Jaune finished darkly, and Pyrrha shot him a reassuring glance. Her soon-to-be-husband had recently lost his father to the Grimm. She still couldn't tell how he felt about them, other than the expected hatred.

"It'll be alright, Jaune." She spoke softly, sensing the unvoiced feelings that her partner was dealing with.

Jaune sighed, hoping she was right. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be." Silence then fell between the two, Pyrrha worrying for the wellbeing of her lover and Jaune occupied by thoughts of fear and anger.

* * *

><p>Nightfall had fallen quickly. Out here in the woods on the outskirts of Chapel, the eerie darkness was both exciting and slightly upsetting for Pyrrha Nikos, who was busy watching the shadows as Jaune went around setting up their sleeping arrangements for the night. She gazed out into the vast and seemingly endless range of trees, her sensitive side beginning to influence her thoughts.<p>

A forlorn hoot sounded off in the distance, quickly followed by the howl of what she assumed was either a wolf, or more likely, a beowulf. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as more of these lonely, desperate calls joined in, a chorus of depression and something else. Still, she was eager to hear more. The moon shining overhead only aided to the almost mystical scene as it cast a pale blue light on the canopy of trees, illuminating them from above and making their shadows seem ever darker.

Pyrrha found herself admittedly saddened. It was at times like this when she felt her emotions more clearly, felt the need to express them. Her grief, her worry, her slight excitement… And her love. It was now that she wished Jaune wasn't already bearing his own burden, something he refused to let her help with. As much as she understood, it bothered her quite a lot.

She furrowed her brow and sighed, her emerald eyes glossing as moisture built up.

The owl hooted once more, a long, decisive note riddled with distraught.

* * *

><p>Jaune was tired. His back was sore and his, for lack of a better word, ass was riddled with blisters after riding bareback all day. In hindsight it was a stupid idea, but it had been to impress Pyrrha. He regretted it. Sitting on his bedroll and yawning rather loudly, Jaune found himself once again thinking about his deceased father.<p>

He didn't know the big details, nor did he want to. All he knew was that he had a newfound hatred for Grimm, specifically Beowulves. 'Ruby would be proud of me.' He thought to himself, grinning despite the dark thoughts pervading his head. He would never be able to kill enough of those forsaken creatures to avenge his father, much like it was with Ruby and her mother

And yet he had a newfound fear for them, too. Reasonably so.

"Meh." He grunted, dismissing his brooding thoughts. It was time to sleep, but first he needed to find his betrothed. Looking up from his place on the bottom floor he could see Pyrrha's form silhouetted in the doorway that lead to a balcony on the stone tower they were stationed in.

"Pyrrha, you coming to bed?" He called to her, fully expecting an answer.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha had a different idea, though. She was upset and worried over Jaune and she had had enough. His mood was hardly the way she remembered it to be; it was rare to even see him crack a smile. She understood why he was this way and had tried to keep her own feelings out of the way, but this had gone on long enough. Four months of a broodful Jaune was too much, even for her.<p>

And so she stood silently, leaning against the balcony. A faint, sad smile played across her face as she realized that she had once been in the same position with similar feelings many years before. The feelings were caused by different reasons of course, but still.

She missed those days, the days that weren't nearly as complicated. She missed Ren and Nora, two dear friends she hadn't seen since they graduated. She missed the trouble that team RWBY used to get them all into, and even though her and Jaune still kept in touch with them, it wasn't the same. She shook her head, sighing. There was a long tale about why team RWBY could hardly be called a team anymore.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune approached her from behind, his voice soft. There was an uncertainty to it the redhead noticed.

"Jaune, hi!" Her voice was more high pitched than she had planned it to be. Still facing the vast, Grimm infested woods, she felt her lover's hand come to rest on her shoulder. It was firm and strong, and she wished that gave her some sort of solace.

"Pyrrha, I'm not the best at observing things, but something is wrong, isn't it?" This time his voice was certain, but still soft. Concerned, too.

Pyrrha's emotions flared inside of her, itching to come crashing to the surface. But that really wasn't how she wanted to do things, and so she settled for a VERY deep breath. "Jaune, why won't let me help you?" There was so much more she wanted to say and do, but she couldn't. If Jaune could see her face, it would have been one of utter anguish that he saw.

This was one of the reasons she kept her back turned to him.

"Pyrrha… I do. You're being silly! Come on, lets go to bed before the entire night passes." He urged her. Pyrrha gripped the railing in defiance, biting her bottom lip as she held back her feelings still. Just a little longer.

"You're lying, Jaune. I care for you, I'm there for you, I understand for you. And yet you're still obsessing over something you couldn't help!" She glared furiously into the dark, a better alternative to crying. She had let slip more than she meant to.

Jaune removed his hand to let it hang at his side. Pyrrha wondered what that meant; was he already fed up with her? Was he angry, ready to burst at the seams? Had she pushed too far on the subject? All her insecurities that she had felt when she started dating him eight years prior began to all flood back in a torrent of chaos.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune paused, seemingly at a loss for words. The crimson haired woman was breaking. She missed the man she had learned to rely on. "Pyrrha," Jaune echoed, trying again, "I'm not obsessing over it."

Pyrrha wanted to scream at him. How could he be so dense as to not realize it? He had been wrapped up in some illusion that what had happened to his father was his fault. And now…

"I know you're right, Pyrrha. I just…" The words cut off, leaving the rest unspoken. Pyrrha assumed they were done and sighed, prepared to finally submit and go to sleep.

"I just can't stop thinking about it." Jaune finally finished, just Pyrrha turned around. In the low light she could see he was pained, more so than she had originally believed.

"Why not, Jaune?" She asked quietly, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. Despite how she felt, she didn't want to upset any Grimm. "Why can't you just get over it and realize that now I need you?"

Jaune half smiled, a half assed one at that. "Come on down and I'll tell you." He cast a weary yet distant glance to the woods. "I don't like being out here in the open, you know?"

Pyrrha felt an odd sense of calm wash over her, and it only took her a moment to realize it was Jaune's aura. It was one of his ways of soothing her. It was both an unconscious and conscious act at the same time, and Pyrrha couldn't tell if she was angry or glad that he was doing it.

"Fine. But Jaune, we're talking about this and resolving it. Tonight." There was no room for negotiation, no other options to choose from.

Jaune was fine with this.

* * *

><p>Inside it was simply… Nicer. The black, threatening woods that loomed outside were no longer before her, and the fire in the wood stove sent dancing lights all across the room. Jaune had somehow coaxed her into settling down and sitting by the warmth the flames were giving off, the two cuddled together.<p>

She felt almost content. But the issue hadn't been taken care of yet. Jaune still had to tell her what it was he wanted to say. And so she waited expectantly while her partner gathered himself and prepared for the retelling of an old childhood memory.

Jaune coughed, clearing his throat.

_Finally. This is it. We finally take care of this business._ Pyrrha thought to herself, relieved. Jaune opened his mouth and Pyrrha silenced her thoughts.

"I mean, I guess my father was the kind of guy who was just really damn cool. You met him at Ruby's wedding and all. Even after my mum fell ill and passed away he still stayed awesome." Jaune's eyes were glistening as he stared deep into the embers of the fire behind the soot stained glass door of the wood stove. Pyrrha imagined that was what his emotions must have been like for so long now; raging fires burning him up inside, eager to be let out into the open while he hid them mostly behind a solid wall. Her heart ached for him.

"One day me and him were out on a basic mission of his. I was sixteen, and well, he still held onto the belief I would somehow become a hunter." Jaune chuckled, though there was no mirth in it. "Look at me now, huh."

Pyrrha nuzzled closer, resting her head against his shoulder as she followed his gaze into the fire.

"But yeah. Here we were, a full fledged hunter and his son, out in the plain of Vale searching for a very small group of beowulves. I was admittedly terrified. We only had to go out a little from the border until we found them, running seemingly aimlessly yet directly towards the city. I think there were maybe six of them; dad wasn't impressed by that. He thought he was going up against something much more entertaining, as he put it." Jaune started to smile, remembering the once fond memory for every little detail.

Pyrrha found herself sinking lower and lower until she was using his lap as a pillow, her body stretched out on the sleeping bags laid out across the floor. She was still listening intently, but drowsiness was starting to come into play.

"So yeah. He was still eager to fight, don't get me wrong. He kind of just rushed them. Took them head on. I watched from not too far away, scared yet excited as I watched him go at 'em, cutting through them with his sword like they were butter. I was tasked with holding the shield." Jaune snorted, though now his face took on a troubled look as he drew closer to the point.

Pyrrha was slowly drifting off into a numb state of half sleep while she continued to pay attention to Jaune's story.

"I uh… I had some sort of idea at one point. You know, when I thought about why I was out there. Only two Grimm were left standing, so yeah. As my dad went after the second last, I charged the other. Shield out and some random battlecry later I was being swatted away like a fly by the damn creature." Jaune cursed bitterly, remembering how the wind had been knocked out of him. "It had sucked."

Pyrrha was slightly more awake after his swearing, and she could almost sense what he was getting to.

"Anyhow, I kind of just sat there and moaned about on the ground until dad took care of the last one. He then asked me what the hell I was doing." Jaune smirked. "Oh, you know, just distracting the other one before it got you, I told him. He didn't believe me, I could tell, but he humored my anyhow. For the rest of that year I accompanied him on every mission, always carrying the shield. We were to protect each other. We promised it." He stopped, right there, unable to go on.

Pyrrha watched in dismay as tears began to fall from his blue eyes. She sat up slowly, her face riddled with concern and understanding. "I get it now. Jaune, I'm so sorry…"

The young man shook his head slowly, a look of grim determination on his face. "I'm sorry too, Pyrrha. I made a promise to him, but I also made a promise to you. When I asked you to be my wife."

Pyrrha found his hand with hers and their fingers intertwined, sealing their hands together. "Jaune. I love you, so much. I don't want to ever lose you. Don't hold anything back, don't try and forget it. Move on from it. Come to terms with it." Pyrrha leaned up and planted a soft, loving kiss on his tear stained cheek.

"I'll be alright now if you still need time to deal with this." She told him, urging him to lie down by pushing down on his chest. He quietly complied, beyond the point of exhaustion. Pyrrha knew this and appreciated him doing all of this with every ounce of her being. "But come on, lets go to bed, huh?" She smiled warmly, nuzzling herself against his solid form as her hand remained with his.

Jaune closed his eyes and thought about everything. "Pyrrha… I love you… Too.."

His voice quickly died down as his brain died for the night.

Pyrrha smiled, content, as her and Jaune's auras danced around in a giddy kind of celabration. As she lay beside him, drifting off into a sleep of her own, she dared any Grimm to attempt to try and take him from her.

Any.

* * *

><p><strong>Prev: White Rose fluff) (Next: Christmas themed White Rose: still under construction <strong>

**Leave a review, if you would be so kind. I love hearing from you guys and knowing what you think. It especially matters here, as I tried some things with this I've never attempted before.**


	3. White Rose Christmas Special: Fluuuuffs

Cold.

It was all the heiress could feel around her as she sauntered clumsily through the snow covered forest, desperately trying to make her way back to Beacon. The numbness on her toes was aggravating and uncomfortable, as was the stinging of her fingertips.

If it hadn't been for that damned Ruby Rose, she wouldn't be out her at dust knows what time, freezing her cute little ass off. And yes, she did consider it to be very cute.

As was always the case with that impulsive dolt, things had become more trouble than they should have. What had been a simple trip out to Forever Fall Forest in search of Zwei had turned into Weiss getting lost, losing her scroll, and a substantial amount of curses being thrown in Ruby's direction.

"Weiiiiss!"

The heiress froze in mid step, cringing. Either she answered Ruby and hopefully made it back home, or she continued on her own to Beacon. If Ruby and her were going in the same direction, wouldn't that mean it was the right direction?

No. Of course not. That would be a most unwise assumption.

"I'm over here, dolt." Weiss called out, submitting herself to her fate. If anything, at least she'd be able to lit into the insufferable dun- "Oof!" Weiss hit the ground hard as something, which was more likely Ruby than not, slammed into her from behind, a fluffy cloud of white snow rising around the two in response.

"Weiss, I found you!"

Ruby's chipper voice grated on the heiress' nerves, who was busy trying to keep her indignant screams to herself. Alerting any Grimm was not on her list of Christmas activities. With a huff that sounded more like a growl, Weiss blew hair out of her face.

"Weiss?"

Weiss Schnee had never been as angry now as she ever would be for the many long years to come. She'd never again entertain the idea of deliberately causing Ruby, her love, leader, and most certainly trusted comrade, suffering the likes that only Weiss herself could relate.

And so the heiress flailed helplessly in the snow, praying that this heavy oaf atop her would move. When Ruby finally did, Weiss came up sputtering, shivering and cursing Ruby with obscenities that even Roman would have turned red when hearing.

"W-Weiss, c-calm down, I b-brought you a-" Ruby gave up, backing away in fear for her life. Weiss was a force of utter and brutal hatred, the snow rising and falling with each step she took.

Unbeknownst to Weiss, Ruby was breathless. In the pale moonlight, her hair in complete disarray and her face tinged red by the snow Ruby had unintentionally forced her into, Weiss was possibly the most attractive person the awkward brunette had ever seen.

With sudden speed only she could muster, Ruby dropped the white rose she had found on her search for Zwei, and tackled the heiress with a hug so warm and a kiss so sweet. They stumbled back into a tree, Weiss not yet having reacted. Ruby wondered if Weiss was just too cold to react, or maybe to angry.

Then Weiss' frozen lips began to move with Ruby's, and the warmth spread throughout their bodies, their auras mingling and dancing around in jittery giddiness. Ruby giggled as a Weiss gave in, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pulling her close. The heiress let out a flustered sigh, breaking their lips apart albeit slowly.

"This doesn't mean anything, Ruby."

"Are you warm?" Ruby found herself staring into sparkling cerulean eyes, and realized just how cold she was when Weiss wasn't with her.

"I could be warmer… But yes." Weiss' reply was quiet and shy as the heiress averted her eyes, and Ruby couldn't help the squeak that forced it's way through her throat.

"Weiiiiss, I got something for you!" Ruby stepped away from Weiss, and the other girl gritted her teeth at the missing warmth she had so quickly grown accustomed to. She watched as Ruby bent down and picked something up, though Weiss couldn't quite make it out.

"Ruby, what is it?" Weiss huffed, quickly growing impatient despite the fact that she was no longer angry with Ruby. Or at least not AS angry. Her toes were still frozen.

"A white rose!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, displaying the delicate flower with a wide grin. Weiss stared at it with a blank expression, and Ruby wondered if the heiress was simply too frustrated with Ruby to care anymore.

"Did you pick it?"

Ruby nodded in response, her smile fading into a straight line that was her mouth.

"Can I see it?"

The brunette squeaked, eagerly handing it out to Weiss' reaching hand. For a moment their fingers touched, and Ruby's heart fluttered. It always seemed to do that whenever Weiss and her made physical contact. Weiss brought the rose up to her petite little nose and inhaled, a wistful smile gracing her face. "It smells just like home… And maybe a hint of you, too."

"Like, Atlas home, or Beacon…?" Ruby mumbled, blushing profusely. Weiss' remark had made the brunette make a double take, despite knowing she had a habit of smelling like roses.

"Atlas… And Beacon!" Weiss answered, her anger flaring once more as Ruby brought her mind back down from outer space.

"A-alright then, l-lets go!"

"You're making me soup!"

"Alright!"

"And pouring me glasses of eggnog for the rest of this damn night!"

"Okayyy!"

"And if you think you're going out to cut down trees with Yang tomorrow, think again!"

"B-but Weisss!"

"Nope! You're staying inside, with me, and keeping me warm. And cuddled. Understood!?"

"FINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaaahahaha, White Rose christmas story! Even though I kinda... Skipped a holiday... Oops.<strong>

**I really enjoyed getting in touch with my cute side again, after spending so much time writing depressing stuff. **

**I hope you all enjoy this! No real definite decision on the next oneshot I'll be submitting to this one; will probably be some random crap dropped on your head. :3 **


End file.
